


A Bit Tied Up

by BumbleBeeBri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Butt Plugs, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Don't post to other sites please, Fainting, Gags, However there is, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spoilers for Oikawa Tooru's profession, Sub Iwaizumi Hajime, Subspace, Suspension, Top Oikawa Tooru, and, i forgot to add, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Iwaizumi groaned and pressed his tongue against the gag in his mouth. He tensed and untensed the muscles in his thighs because it was the only thing he had control over. He couldn’t effectively fuck up into Oikawa’s hand because he didn’t have the leverage to. The ropes were keeping him in place and he couldn’t do anything to chase after his own pleasure. He simply had to take what Oikawa was willing to give.And, oh, was Oikawagiving.Or, Iwaizumi gets tied up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is a completely self-indulgent fic. I wanted to write some bottom Iwa getting tied up, so I did. Also, this fic is not meant to be used as a guide. I did some light research, so please do not take this as a guide on how to efficiently tie someone up. Anyway, I hope you like it!

The first time they did this Iwaizumi was scared shitless that Oikawa was going to drop him. It’d be payback for all the times he teased his childhood best friend. A few loosened ropes would send Iwaizumi falling to the floor. He wouldn’t be able to catch himself if Oikawa wanted to enact his revenge while Iwaizumi’s hands were tied behind his back. It’d been unnerving for Iwaizumi to know that his wellbeing was completely in Oikawa’s hands. 

Although it was scary, the first time went well. Oikawa had practiced tying knots on him for months before they both felt confident enough to finally hoist Iwaizumi up in the air. They’d started small with partial suspension first. Iwaizumi balanced on one foot while the rest of his weight had been supported through a chest harness while his other leg was lifted, too. Once they felt confident enough in Oikawa’s rope binding abilities, they moved up to full suspension where Iwaizumi’s body was completely off of the ground. Half a foot at first, next a foot, and then eventually they’d managed to have Iwaizumi’s body a whole five feet off of the floor. 

It surprised them both how much they both liked their respective roles in the whole thing. Oikawa found a lot of joy in using pretty colored ropes to immobilize Iwaizumi. While it had been unnerving at first, Iwaizumi had grown fond of the feeling of not being able to move and simply being at the mercy of Oikawa. In the first few months, when they first started their journey into bondage, Oikawa would simply practice tying Iwaizumi’s hands behind his back. It’d been pretty mundane, but as he and Oikawa learned more and more ways in which to tie one up, it had transformed into an outlet for the both of them. 

Oikawa got to concentrate on something other than his life as a professional volleyball player. It was therapeutic to let his mind focus on something other than volleyball plays. Iwaizumi found the loss of control to be welcoming once he got used to it. Being taken care of was nice when you trusted the person who was providing the care. He could turn his mind off when he was bound and suspended and simply focus on what he was feeling. 

That’s how he felt now being suspended up in the air. They’d decided to do a position that they didn’t do too often simply because of how dangerous it was. Iwaizumi’s legs were frog-tied so this meant each leg was bent at the knee. His thighs were touching the back of his calves and rope was wrapped around the middle of said body parts. The ropes were secured so he wasn’t able to unbend his legs. However, his legs weren’t tied together. If he were on the floor, then he’d be able to spread his legs as far as he wanted to. 

His arms were positioned behind his back. Instead of having them straight out, they were folded up and against his spine. The rope wrapped around his wrists and biceps before coming to wrap around his chest and shoulders. Rope went from his chest up to a thick metal carabiner clip. From there, more rope was attached to the other end of the clip that reached the ceiling and was looped through a metal hook drilled into the beam of the ceiling. The rope came down and winded itself around Iwaizumi’s groin before wrapping beneath his ass to then be knotted with the rope around his wrists. 

While there were a lot of rope and knots, the thing that made this suspension so dangerous was the fact that Iwaizumi was inverted. His back was facing the floor and gravity was causing his head to tilt back. If he stayed that way for very long then he very well could lose consciousness. He wasn’t concerned though. He trusted himself to not let it get to that point, and he knew the moment he said he wanted down, Oikawa would let him down. 

They had a safe word for when they did suspension, and on the occasion like this one where Iwaizumi’s mouth was stuffed with a gag, they had a gesture that acted as a safe word instead. Iwaizumi was clutching a ball in his right hand. The moment it fell from his fingers was also the moment the scene was over and Oikawa was lowering him to the floor. 

Iwaizumi peered at the pile of blankets on his couch. They were upside down since he’d let his head bend to the laws of gravity. He took to counting the excessive amount of blankets that Oikawa insisted on having. There were one, two, three, four, five, six, _seven_ blankets. Iwaizumi thought anything more than two wasn’t necessary, but he knew fighting about it with Oikawa would be a lost cause. 

Slowly, Iwaizumi’s eyes shifted from the blankets to where a kneeling Oikawa was rummaging through a bag. He made a noise of victory before standing up and quickly approaching Iwaizumi. 

“Ready, Hajime?” 

At the sight of the blindfold in Oikawa’s hand, Iwaizumi nodded. He felt a sense of relief wash over him once the material had been slipped over his eyes. The darkness was welcoming. 

“Feeling okay?” 

He nodded again. 

“Good. We’ll begin.” 

A third nod. 

Iwaizumi breathed softly as he listened to Oikawa’s footsteps against the hardwood floor. It was the only thing he could do since he’d lost his sense of sight. Darkness acted as another way to help remove Iwaizumi from his surroundings. Not being able to see forced Iwaizumi to simply focus on the way Oikawa was making him feel. 

The sudden touch to the inside of his roped thigh had Iwaizumi startling. Oikawa’s fingertips flitted up and down the sensitive skin and Iwaizumi shifted as best he could because it tickled. His muscles strained because he couldn’t get away, and he grunted lowly. His shifting had him swaying just a bit, so Oikawa placed a hand on the main ropes to keep him from moving too much. 

Oikawa’s free hand continued to leave fleeting touches along Iwaizumi’s skin before finally trailing down, down, down to Iwaizumi’s cock. He’d been hard since the moment Oikawa stepped foot into the apartment. The knowledge of what was to come was enough to have Iwaizumi’s cock thickening up. He’d worked himself open and slipped a butt plug into his ass while Oikawa had worked on laying out the ropes and making sure they were all good to use. 

By the time Oikawa was ready to tie him up, Iwaizumi had been dripping precum onto the floor. He didn’t know how long it’d taken Oikawa to tie him up because time didn’t exist whenever they were doing suspension bondage. The only thing that mattered was them and the feeling of carefully laid rope gently pressing against Iwaizumi’s skin. He hadn’t been touched since the rigging began because that’s how they worked. 

Oikawa relaxed by tying Iwaizumi up and Iwaizumi got worked up from being bound. The sexual touches never began until Oikawa had tied the last knot and Iwaizumi had grown desperate to come. 

“You’ve been so patient, love,” Oikawa murmured as he fisted Iwaizumi’s cock. He smiled softly and admired the way the man’s hips stuttered. “You always are when I’m tying you up.” 

Iwaizumi groaned and pressed his tongue against the gag in his mouth. He tensed and untensed the muscles in his thighs because it was the only thing he had control over. He couldn’t effectively fuck up into Oikawa’s hand because he didn’t have the leverage to. The ropes were keeping him in place and he couldn’t do anything to chase after his own pleasure. He simply had to take what Oikawa was willing to give. 

And, oh, was Oikawa _giving._

He jerked Iwaizumi’s stiff cock swiftly and used his other hand to rhythmically push against the base of the butt plug that was fitted snugly within Iwaizumi. He could tell from the base that it was on the larger side, so he knew it was filling Iwaizumi up nicely. He watched Iwaizumi clench down around the toy and knew he was stimulating the man’s prostate when his whole body shuddered. A muffled keen reached his ears and the hand still fisting the bound man’s cock was covered in another spurt of precum. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Oikawa admired as his eyes scanned over tan skin that was flushed red. The softness of Iwaizumi’s body was in such stark contrast to the biting black rope that was surrounding him. He felt Iwaizumi’s cock twitch in his hand before he decided to drop it lower. He palmed the man’s balls and listened to his lover’s drawn out moans. 

As much as Oikawa wanted to tease an orgasm out of Iwaizumi, he was aware that he couldn’t. He simply didn’t have time for it. Iwaizumi was suspended upside down, and the longer he stayed that way the more at risk he was of passing out. Oikawa enjoyed teasing Iwaizumi, but he certainly enjoyed quickly pushing him towards an orgasm, too. 

There was just something about watching the man’s muscles flex against the tightened rope. It paired well with the muffled moans and groans as he tried and failed to get his own self off. Every shudder of Iwaizumi’s body acted as a reward for Oikawa. He was in charge of making Iwaizumi feel good, and it made him feel rather powerful because he knew no one else was ever going to gain the privilege to do such a thing. 

Iwaizumi felt like he could sob when Oikawa went back to giving firm strokes to his cock. He strained against the rope against his thighs and felt the material dig into his skin. It wasn’t tight enough to pinch nerves or cut off circulation, but it was certainly enough to have him sucking in a ragged breath. He clutched onto the ball in his hand and held onto it with a vice-like grip. 

There was no way he was going to let it go, not when he could feel his orgasm building. He swallowed down a desperate whine and tried his best to keep from thrashing. He did the next best thing he could think of, which was to bite down onto the gag still in his mouth. He flexed his right foot and curled his free hand into a fist. He dug his nails into his palm and positively cried out when he felt Oikawa go back to pushing against the butt plug. 

It was pressed right up against his prostate, and he knew that if he wasn’t bound he would absolutely be fucking rutting himself against the pressure. Since he was unable to do so, all he could do was simply relish in the feeling. Iwaizumi didn’t think he could feel any better than he currently did, but then Oikawa decided that pushing against the plug wasn’t good enough. He pulled it out of Iwaizumi’s hole before sinking it back in. 

He began to fuck Iwaizumi with it, the biggest part of the plug slid against Iwaizumi’s hole while the tip pressed against his prostate over and over and over again. Iwaizumi willed himself to breathe through his nose as he let out a slew of moans. He thrashed his head from side to side because it felt so good to be fucked by the plug. It was all he had to focus on because he couldn’t move his body, and he couldn’t see, and there weren’t any other noises filling the room except for his own desperate pleas.

If the gag wasn’t in his mouth, Iwaizumi would be verbally begging for Oikawa not to stop. He was so damn close to coming and he knew that if Oikawa wanted to prolong his orgasm then he absolutely could. There wasn’t a single damn thing Iwaizumi could do about it, and that knowledge had him moaning. 

_Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop._

It’d become a mantra in his head as he trembled against the ropes. Iwaizumi felt like he could feel the blood rushing in his ears as he fell into releasing pitiful whimpers and whines. He was so gone with pleasure that he had no idea if his eyes were even open or not. All he could see was black. Was it the back of his eyelids or the blindfold? It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered except for the fact that Oikawa was sinking the plug back into him. 

It completely filled him, and Iwaizumi’s toes curled as it fully pressed up against his prostate again. He sobbed into the gag when he realized Oikawa was still pushing the plug into him. The steady pressure against his prostate was enough to produce this all encompassing pleasure that washed over his bound limbs and took his breath away. 

Iwaizumi was floating. 

He was absolutely sure of it as his body shuddered and spasmed through an orgasm. His muscles twitched and jumped as his skin strained against the rope. His cock pushed out streak after streak of cum onto his chest as he continuously whimpered and whined. Oikawa worked him through it and Iwaizumi struggled to keep his mind from completely shutting off as the pleasure just seemed to keep coming and coming. 

When was he going to stop coming?

All around him was black and he didn’t have anything else to focus on except for the way his body didn’t really feel like his own anymore. It’s not like he really minded, though. The feeling was more than welcomed as he let it wash over him in waves. His body went completely lax as he sunk into the warmth. As quick as the out-of-body experience had come, it was replaced with the feeling of something hard against his back. 

Light invaded his eyes as the blindfold was snatched from around his head. The gag was pulled from his mouth and hands were cupping his face. They kept his head from lolling and Iwaizumi groggily peered up at warm brown eyes that were already looking down at him. 

“Hajime.”

“What happened?” Iwaizumi asked, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

“You almost fucking passed out.” 

Iwaizumi stared up at Oikawa because he honestly couldn’t process what he’d just said. 

“You came, and then you got ridiculously quiet before dropping the ball.” 

Iwaizumi could see the red object out of the corner of his eye. It must’ve rolled out from under him when it hit the floor. He didn’t remember letting go of it.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi breathed. 

“You scared me.”

Iwaizumi could feel and see the way Oikawa’s fingers were trembling slightly as he quickly removed the ropes from Iwaizumi’s body. His face was etched with worry as he pulled them off his skin. Slowly, Iwaizumi stretched out his arms and legs. He groaned at the feeling of having his bound and folded limbs completely free and moveable. He laid on the floor and turned his head to watch Oikawa pull wipes from his bag. They were cool against his skin as Oikawa wordlessly wiped his chest clean of cum before moving lower to wipe the lube off of him, too. 

“I went under,” Iwaizumi mumbled absentmindedly. He was still feeling the effects of his previously altered state. However, instead of waves, it now felt like simple ripples. 

“I know,” Oikawa replied. “I didn’t mean to yank you back so abruptly, I’m sorry about that, but I needed you conscious. I don’t really like it when you slip under while you're suspended, especially when you’re upside down… But you’ve done so before, so I wasn’t really worried. I would’ve let you float, but then you dropped the ball…” 

“Mm,” Iwaizumi swallowed. He wanted to tell Oikawa that he didn’t need to apologize. He’d done the right thing by getting him down and on the floor. They were familiar with subspace and how Iwaizumi handled it. He’d never dropped the safeword ball before while he was under, so his dropping of it this time was definitely a cause for concern. Iwaizumi knew he should thank Oikawa for his attentiveness, but he could still feel the ripples lapping at him. He felt like they were trying to call him back, and he found that he wanted to return. 

“I want to go back,” he sighed. 

“Another time,” Oikawa replied swiftly. He didn’t want Iwaizumi going under again because he was still a bit spooked from their close call. However, he worried about what would happen if he didn’t let Iwaizumi float for a little bit longer. Being brought out of subspace so fast was surely going to cause him to experience a drop in the next day or so. It’d do Iwaizumi no good if he was walking around feeling like shit because Oikawa didn’t do what was best for him. 

“How do you feel?” Oikawa asked, “do you still feel faint?”

“Feel fine,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Relaxed.” 

Oikawa watched the rise and fall of Iwaizumi’s chest before slowly nodding his head. He shuffled close and began to lift him up from the floor. “We’re going to the couch.” 

“‘Kay.” 

It was a bit of a struggle to get themselves situated, but once they were, Oikawa gave a small noise of victory. He was stretched out on the couch with Iwaizumi nestled comfortably on top of him. Since Iwaizumi’s head was resting against his shoulder, Oikawa ran his hand through the older man’s hair. 

“You can go.” 

They’d been doing this whole bondage and suspension thing for so long that Oikawa had learned what put Iwaizumi under. Lots of pleasure was one way, but pain was, too. With his hand still in Iwaizumi’s hair, Oikawa balled his fingers into a fist and pulled. The reaction was immediate. Iwaizumi sighed and shifted his hips before settling down again. 

Rhythmically, Oikawa alternated between stroking Iwaizumi’s hair and pulling at the strands. He’d always found subspace to be a fascinating thing, and he still thought so when he felt the way Iwaizumi’s body went lax on top of his own. It was like all of the tension in the man’s body melted away whenever he slipped under. Oikawa had no idea what it felt like because he’d never experienced a subspace of his own, but Iwaizumi always made the experience look appealing. 

It was quiet in the room while Oikawa eyed the watch on his wrist and Iwaizumi floated. Time never seemed to exist whenever they were in a scene, but today it did. The second hand ticked, ticked, ticked closer to the number twelve on Oikawa’s watch face before surpassing it completely. Oikawa slipped a hand beneath the blanket that was covering Iwaizumi so he could place his palm against the man’s bare back. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa murmured softly. He pressed gentle kisses to the man’s temple and rubbed his hand up and down his spine. Iwaizumi coming out of subspace was gradual this time, which was the way it was always supposed to be. “Color?” 

“Green.” 

Iwaizumi moved so he was facing away from Oikawa. He rested his back against the younger man’s chest before pulling the blanket up to his chin. He glanced at the coffee table and noticed the chocolate bar and water bottle that’d been placed there prior to the starting of the scene. 

Oikawa reached out and grabbed both items before unwrapping the candy. He broke off a piece and wordlessly began feeding it to Iwaizumi. 

“You did really good today,” Oikawa complimented. “You’re always so patient when I’m tying you up.” 

Iwaizumi smiled at the praise. “Thanks. You did good, too.” 

Oikawa gave a smile of his own before pressing a kiss into Iwaizumi’s hair. He fed him chocolate periodically as they simply cuddled on the couch and basked in the silence. Iwaizumi preferred his aftercare to be chocolate and cuddles right after a scene. Silence was key, too. It allowed for him to collect his thoughts, which helped him come down safely and comfortably. When he felt up for it, Iwaizumi drank some water before pulling another blanket on top of him. He didn’t know how long it’d been, but when he felt like he’d had enough aftercare, he let Oikawa know. 

“You can talk now.” 

“Aren’t you glad I brought out all of these blankets?” Oikawa asked. “You’re using two, and I’m using two. We wouldn’t have been able to do that if I had listened to you and didn’t bring seven.” 

Iwaizumi snorted out a laugh before rolling his eyes. “I’ll never admit that your excessive amount of blankets is a good thing.” 

Oikawa squawked in indignation. “Iwa-chan! Admit that my blanket hoarding is essential or I’ll never tie you up again.” 

“What a terrible threat. You’d cave before I would. You’d be the one begging to tie me up after like two weeks because you’ve grown too antsy.” 

“Mm,” Oikawa hummed and thought about it. “Yeah, you’re right. I do rely on the knots a lot.” 

“That’s okay,” Iwaizumi reassured. “I rely on you to put me under, so it’s fine.” He turned over so his face was inches away from Oikawa’s. He pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s lips before speaking, “you’re the only one I trust to do that for me.” 

Oikawa smirked and Iwaizumi was quick to flick his forehead. “Don’t get cocky about it, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi pushed himself up and away before standing from the couch. He began to head to their bedroom while Oikawa rubbed a hand against his forehead.

“Iwa-chan, that hurt!” 

“Good, it was supposed to.” 

“Where are you going?” Oikawa whined. 

“To take a bath.” 

“Can I join?” 

“No.” 

It was silent as Iwaizumi continued down the hall. He looked over his shoulder and took in the sight of Oikawa dramatically pouting amongst the blankets. Oikawa’s ability to go from a mature dominant to a silly and playful man was something that was always going to blow Iwaizumi’s mind. It was one of the many things he loved about Oikawa, though. 

“Come on.”

Oikawa jumped up from the couch and barrelled towards him. “I knew you wouldn’t deny me.” 

“Only because you deserve to soak in a bath, too... Especially after a scene like that.” 

“Mm,” Oikawa nodded in agreement. The scene hadn’t gone exactly as he’d been expecting it to, but he was ultimately just glad they’d both gotten through it okay. His eyes roamed over Iwaizumi’s bare skin and took in the rope markings that were visible. They’d stay for about a day before fading, and Oikawa would always catch Iwaizumi absentmindedly tracing them with his fingers before they disappeared.

“Next time we’ll do our scene in the bedroom so we won’t have to walk so much,” Iwaizumi stated. He was beginning to feel the familiar, yet comforting ache he always received from being bound. 

“Okay.”

Oikawa didn’t care where they played. As long as he was able to tie Iwaizumi up then he was more than happy. He smiled to himself as he began to visualize more positions he wanted to tie Iwaizumi up in. It wasn’t going to be any time soon because they liked to give Iwaizumi’s body time to rest, but either way, Oikawa was more than willing to eagerly await the day he’d be able to tie Iwaizumi up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
